Mareena Moondancer's experiments
Introduction Mareena Moondancer was a young Force-sensitive human woman who was found by Draxia Shadat when she was working as DSE representative in Kor Vella. Although the girl seemed to be mad, truth is she had part of a group subject to horrible experiments performed by imperial scientists. What seemed to be an easy investigation to find her friends and bring her back to safety twisted time and again and it, eventually, led to the Battle of Outmian Yakta and the subsequent bombardment of the city. A chance meeting in Kor Vella During the first months of 3 ABY Dune Sea Enterprises began to further expand their commercial routes and stablished a permanent representative in Kor Vella, Corellia. Draxia, cousin of Drackos Shadat, who was working in the Shadat Business Company (an associate of DSE), was the chosen one. In the first weeks of her assignment she overheard a conversation between a young woman and a local. Despite the girl seemed confused and scared, the local (a member of the Brandt family) toyed with her speaking her in a language he knew the woman didn’t understand. As soon as the local left Draxia started talking with the girl. She was lost and didn’t even know where she was, but told Draxia she was looking for a lethan named Awa Italekon. Draxia warned DSE and started looking for him after agreeing with Mareena that Awa would pay them for having found and kept safe her. Spotted in Restuss After some information gathering disturbing news came: a witness called Delin saw Awa in Restuss with another man carrying Mareena and he had attacked a stormtrooper squad wielding a lightsaber, apparently to create a distraction to allow Mareena and the man escape from Rori. After checking the starport logs three ships had left Rori at that time: a Lambda-class shuttle, an old Sorosuub freighter, and a YT-1300. Draxia meet Mareena again to keep her informed of the investigation, but she seemed to be out of her mind, only whispering about fearing doctors and calling for Awa and a man named “Sauul”. She told Draxia she could hear them in her mind, but it wasn’t possible to know if she was just crazy or truly had some form of telepathic bond. However her mumbles were enough to keep the investigation going on, because Cravon Wolfgang discovered that the YT-1300 that had left Restuss starport belonged to a man called Sauul, the same name Mareena had whispered about. A guest in Outmian Yakta Draxia also discovered that Mareena was sleeping in the streets and offered her to stay as guest in the house of his cousin Drackos Shadat, in Outmian Yakta, because he didn’t like her investment to suffer any harm. Uppon their arrival she suddently remembered Tatooine was her home, and further data research done by Erisey Casoona revealed Mareena’s real name was Jevona Takanir, wife of Awa Italekon and residents of Mos Taike, but no other information could be found. After a few days in a calm and safe environement Mareena’s mind cleared for moments and her crisis seamed to decrease. She told Draxia that Awa and Sauul were in Narmle helping “the others” at the lab. After extensive questioning with the help of Caerwynn Royce and Cyrus Ives they found out that Mareena had been subject to some sort of experiments about her Force sensitive condition, and that had teared apart her mind. The Empire steps in After unsucessful attempts to locate the laboratory where Mareena had been kept, a man named Carlen Dexler contacted Draxia telling she could sell information about Awa, but it turned to be a trap and Dexler an undercover ISB agent. The agent offered her a poisoned drink to try and capture Draxia but she was too used to live in danger and soon knew something was going on. She managed to escape the “meeting” and called his cousin Drackos for help. Drackos answered the call and they hid in Onderon for near a month. After that time, as it seemed that Dexler was working alone they parted ways to difficult his task. Drackos hid in Iridonia with his master and Draxia secretly returned to Outmian Yakta. The Rebel Alliance was interested in the information about the experiments, and Caerwynn Royce and her former boyfriend Val-Tane Ricaud assembled a combined team after locating the laboratory and prepared to attack. The attack in the laboratory A small unit (including Caerwynn Royce, Cyrus Ives, Jordian O'Lion, Val-Tane Ricaud and Erisey Casoona) launched a raid on the laboratory in an isolated spot on Rori. Erisey, a skilled slicer, managed to jam com signals, preventing communications and calls for assistance. Posing as two dancers whose hired vehicle had broken down, the scantily clad Caerwynn and Jordiane set about distracting the guards with pleas of help. At first the guards simply ordered the two girls to 'move along', but pointing out that they were hardly wearing suitable footwear, or clothes, for a trek to the nearest shuttle port, the girls finally persuaded the guards to relent helped by the judicious flash of a thigh or cleavage. Whilst one, after professing to know something of vehicle mechanics, attended to the vehicle, the girls offered to give the other two a demonstration of their performance. Entering the block house the two guards left the third guard outside, with the vehicle. He was quickly overpowered by the rest of the unit, who then made their way into the unguarded laboratory taking out the securicams as they went. Whilst the girls managed to distract the guards, getting them drunk and out of their armour, the others were able to download data from the terminals in the laboratory once they had gained control over the scientists in the building. As the two guards began to become a little suspicious of why their counterpart hadn't appeared, with a shout from outside, Caerwynn knocked one guard unconscious and Jordiane rammed the other's helmet over his head, both girls grabbed the guards' armour and weapons and ran out to meet the rest of the unit. All of them managed to escape, whilst the hapless guards ran after them, before giving up the chase. A valuable set of datadisks After the attack the first priority was to decipher the encrypted datadisks with the information about the experiments. Erisey Casoona did that job but he didn't understand the data and the scientists slang used to describe the experiments results. Erisey made a copy that she relayed to the SBC network for Draxia and she hid the datadisks in several moisture vaporators for Cravon to retireve them. Meanwhile Mareena returned to Outmian Yakta with Onjo Noor, a member of the group of Val-Tane’s group of Force Sensitives. An unexpected visit of Inquisitor Barid Badar ended up with Onjo and Mareena arrested but the girl was released shortly after. However, despite the initial collaboration, Val-Tane’s group and DSE’s trust was fractured since the “jedi” was found to be telling lies to Caer to go to bed with a former girlfriend when they were still together, and further coordinated efforts were a bit out the scope and they did nothing regarding Onjo’s imprisonment. The Galactic Empire wasn’t willing to easily give away such a valuable set of datadisks and the Aurek Stormtrooper company was detached in Outmian Yakta, stablishing a temporary base. After establishing a curfew Caerwynn Royce, Cravon Wolfgang, Erisey Casoona and Cyrus Ives were arrested, questioned and tortured. Cravon was removed from the City Hall and the Empire put a businessman named Lothor Rek as mayor. Caerwynn was ordered to tell the datadisks whereabouts and threatened to kill Cyrus if she didn’t tell it, but she truly didn’t know it and Cyrus was killed, although then it was discovered that Cyrus had been a CorSec spy sent to gather information of DSE and had been lying to Caerwynn all the time. The prisoners didn't give any information and both Caerwynn and Erisey suffered serious internal wounds after several torture sessions in the electric chair. Cravon negotiated with the Empire to reveal information in exchange of medical care for both women. After that he was released and fortunately he didn’t know much valuable information because he still didn't even know a copy of the datadisks was hidden in the vaporators. Meanwhile, and before the DSE office was closed by the stormtroopers, Draxia sneaked in and sent backups of all information to the SBC network. She also made a copy of the datadisks information that Erisey sent her and put them in an R2 astro-droid unit full of explosives: the droid was programmed to self-destruct if anyone tried to access it except the last DSE employee that was free: Sibie Omiel. The droid was sent to Gaynor, who contacted Sibie and this way the last copy of the datadisks was kept far from imperial hands. It was a wise move because soon after that all DSE personnel was asked to report to the stormtroopers, and Draxia and Aneef Glole were tortured despite they didn’t have any information. Tired of searching without being able to find evidence incriminating DSE the Empire scheduled the execution of all prisoners. The Battle of Outmian Yakta The day of the executions offered all sides far more than they were expecting. Caerwynn, Erisey and Draxia were taken to the main square of Outmian Yakta, were a mass of people had gathered to see the executions. The first one in line was Draxia Shadat, but those were no standard executions. Barid Badar, the imperial inquisitor and Sith Lord personally beheaded Draxia and threw her head to the public. He also told Caerwynn that Cyrus was alive, although everyone thought those words were lies to make her suffer more in the moment of her death. But the executions suffered a halt: showing their double morale, Val-Tane’s group that had remained motionless watching the execution with calm, claimed then against the Empire’s acts and after detonating an electro-magnetic charge to disable as many systems as they could, started attacking the stormtroopers. That marked the beginning of the Battle of Outmian Yakta. For several hours the battle between the insurgents and the Empire went on, once the public ran away from the cross-fire. In the heat of the battle the medic that the Empire had brought to make sure that the injured prisoners made it to the executions alive revealed to be an undercover agent and helped the rest of the prisoners escape. The nature of the battle, being held in an urban zone, made it last for many hours, and ultimately the Empire ordered retreat and orbital bombardment, and that brought the battle to an end. But when the first orbital strikes began punishing the city the rebels, Val-Tane's group of Force users, the rebels and the prisoners were far away, managed to launch to space undetected and docked with a Nebulon-B medical frigate, where Caerwynn Royce and Erisey Casoona received proper medical cares. Despite not finding the datadisks and not being able to capture any rebels or Force users, the imperial propaganda announced a sound victory after the battle. Settling Dust After their recovery the Empire left Outmian Yakta almost forgotten. In time Sibie Omiel, head architect of the city, started rebuilding it. Mareena joined Val-Tane´s group after finding that both Awa and Sauul had been killed by the Empire and Erisey Casoona stayed with the rebels, but after the constant betrayals and lies of those calling themselves “jedi” Caerwynn Royce left them and returned to Outmian Yakta after the Empire considered she had been properly re-educated. A few months later the new mayor was killed in Bestine and Cravon Wolfgang was allowed to return to his former office, the Empire sure that after the imprisonment, tortures and bombardment they had been reindoctrinated and were now loyal to the Emperor. If not by true belief, simply because they knew it was better to abide to their laws instead of having to face again its unstoppable war machine. Sibie Omiel kept a copy of the encrypted datadisks, and when he returned Drackos Shadat found the copy sent by Draxia to the SBC network, but nobody was able to fully get past the encryptation. Thus, ironically, a major part of the information of Mareena Moondancer’s experiments, that both the Empire and the Rebel Alliance had fought for, remained unknown. Return Almost after the fateful events, DSE was contacted by a young woman who identified herself as "Jevona Takanir". The woman asked for a date with an DSE representative. Saldena Wolfgang who recieved the call invited her to the DSE office in Outmian Yakta. During their talk, Jevona revealed herself as Mareena Moondancer and asked for the data that had been retrieved from the biomedical facility on Rori. Since Saldena did not know anything about this data, she promised to pass the request on and contact Jevona, once she had news on it. A week later, Saldena contacted Jevona again, asking her to meet her at the starport in Mos Espa. There, they were joined by Arayia Berilac and Tsotha Lanti after a very brief talk. Jevona recieved a data disk with the still only partially decrypted data from them in exchange for answering a few questions. At the end of their meeting, Tsotha offered another meeting if Jevona would agree to that to talk about what had happened in the lab. As Jevona reviewed the data after parting from the trio in Most Espa, she noticed to her disappointment that the part she hoped would contain the answers to her questions was still encrypted and useless to her. Hence, she agreed to meet the second meeting during which Tsotha offers his help not only with the data. Category:Plots